1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable device, a display apparatus, a display system, and a method for controlling power of a display apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a portable device, a display apparatus, a display system, and a method for controlling power of a display apparatus thereof, which can control power of the display apparatus using the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses such as a digital television (TV), etc. have undergone rapid development in all aspect of the device such as the addition and improvement of many features as well as the quality of the image and sound produced by the apparatuses. Further, the TV has evolved, from an analogue TV through which users simply view broadcasts, into a digital TV through which users view and enjoy various content. As the TV has evolved into the digital TV, a booting time that is required to display a digital broadcast or perform a smart function (for example, a web browsing function, etc.) after the TV has been turned on is somewhat prolonged in comparison with the responsiveness of the analogue TV
For example, in the case of the digital TV, the booting time that is taken when the TV is initially turned on is a time that is required every time that the TV is turned on. The entirety of the booting time is preserved by a user as time taken prior to reaching the intended feature so any time taken for booting is not a short time as experienced by the user who wishes to watch the TV promptly. Although the booting time has become shorter in recent years as the processor has been improved and S/W technology has been developed, there is a hardware limit.